oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Marvin Hamlich
Marvin Hamlisch har bygd en musikalsk karriere på verdig for respekt. Han var musikalsk begavet fra tidlig alder, studere musikk på college i New York, jobbet i bransjen som pianist og arrangør, og skrev noen populære sanger for sangere som for eksempel Liza Minelli. Etter å ha jobbet på filmen The Swimmer han flyttet til Hollywood komponerte musikken til to Woody Allen komedier, Ta pengene og løp og Bananas. Han fikk en Oscar-nominasjon med filmen Kotch - Livet er hva du gjør det til for sangen "Life is What You Make It, med tekst av Johnny Mercer og sunget av Walter Matthau. I 1974 fikk han ikke mindre enn 3 Oscarer. To var for filmen Våre beste år med Barbra Streisand og Robert Redford, for Beste Filmmusikk og Beste Sang med tekstforfattere Alan og Marilyn Bergman. Den tredje Oscar var for lydsporet til filmen Stikket. For denne filmen spilte og arrangert Hamlich noen av Scott Joplin's piano arkorder som The Entertainer og Solace. Populariteten til den resulterende lydsporet var kanskje egenhånd ansvarlig for fornyet interesse for Ragtime. Hamlisch fortsatte med å skrive sin første Broadway show A Chorus Line (senere gjort om til en film) med lyrikeren Ed Kleban. Hamlisch hadde et forhold til tekstforfatter Carole Bayer Sager som sammen skrev et annen Broadway-show They're Playing Our Song kjent for å være basert på deres eget forhold. Han fortsatte på James Bond-filmen The Spy Who Loved Me hvor deres sang "Nobody Does It Better" var en stor hit for Carly Simon. Andre kjente filmer som han arbeidet på inkluderer Ordinary People, Tre menn og en baby og Pennies from Heaven. Han arbeidet på nytt med Alan og Marilyn Bergman på andre sanger, inkludert "The Girl who Used to Be Me" for Shirley Valentine. Filmversjonen av A Chorus Line ble Oscar-nominert for sangen "Surprise, Surprise". Det er ikke overraskende at Barbra Streisand valgte Hamlisch som komponist for hennes comeback turné i 1994. Han arbeidet også med Streisand på hennes film Speilets to ansikter, som fikk enda en Oscar nominasjon for sangen "I Finaly Found Someone". Hamlisch stoppet å komponere filmmusikk for et par år sidnen. Men regissør Steven Soderbergh overtalte ham å komponere hans komedie The Informant! i 2009. Marvin Hamlich døde i Los Angeles, California, etter et kort sykeopphold. Filmografi 1996 -- Speilets to ansikter (komponist, sangtekst) 1989 -- Shirley Valentine (sangmusikk) 1985 -- A Chours Line (komponist) 1982 -- Sofies valg (komponist) 1981 -- Pennies from Heaven (komponist) 1979 -- Annet kapittel (komponist) 1979 -- Starting Over (komponist) 1978 -- Isdrømmer (komponist) 1978 -- Samme tid, neste år (komponist) 1977 -- James Bond: The Spy Who Loved Me (komponist) 1977 -- Kelner i særklasse (komponist) 1973 -- Våres beste år (komponist) 1973 -- Det blåser på toppen (komponist) 1971 -- Kotch - Livet er hva du gjør det til (komponist) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1973 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Våre beste år : 1973 -- Beste Sang for "The Way We Were" fra Våre beste år (med Alan Bergman og Marilyn Bergman) : 1973 -- Beste Adapterte Filmmusikk for Stikket ; Nominert : 1996 -- Beste Sang for "I Finaly Found Someone" fra Speilets to ansikter (med Barbra Streisand, Robert John Lange og Bryan Adams) : 1989 -- Beste Sang for "The Girl Who Used to Be Me" fra Shirley Valentine (med Alan Bergman og Marilyn Bergman) : 1985 -- Beste Sang for "Surprise, Surprise" fra A Chours Line (med Ed Kleban) : 1982 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Sofies valg : 1979 -- Beste Sang for "Through the Eyes of Love" fra Isdrømmer (med Carole Bayer Sager) : 1978 -- Beste Sang for "The Last Time I Felt Like This" fra Samme tid, neste år (med Alan Bergman og Marilyn Bergman) : 1977 -- Beste Filmmusikk for James Bond: The Spy Who Loved Me : 1977 -- Beste Sang for "Nobody Does It Better" fra James Bond: The Spy Who Loved Me (med Carole Bayer Sager) : 1971 -- Beste Sang for "Life is What You Make It" fra Kotch - Livet er hva du gjør det til (med Johnny Mercer) Hamlich, Marvin Hamlich, Marvin Hamlich, Marvin Hamlich, Marvin Hamlich, Marvin Hamlich, Marvin Hamlich, Marvin Hamlich, Marvin Hamlich, Marvin Hamlich, Marvin Hamlich, Marvin Hamlich, Marvin Hamlich, Marvin